carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Affair (1987)
Sarah still believes her daughter is alive but now she remembers Krystle and treats her as a friend. When Sarah refuses to acknowledge the death of Cathy, she asks Krystle to tell the doctor that her daughter is alive. Krystle cannot do that. Sarah wants proof that Cathy is dead. Armed with that opening, Krystle and the doctor take Sarah to Wyoming to show Sarah Cathy's grave. Sarah finally has come to terms with the death of her daughter. Alexis has insulted Mrs. Gunnerson by not including her in the wedding preparation. Krystle reminds Alexis not to insult the staff if she is going to have free reign over the house in order to plan for Adam and Dana's wedding. Alexis blames Sammy Jo for what is happening with Steven and Danny. Danny does seem upset that Steven has left and does not want to spend time with his father if he is there only for a visit. Sammy Jo does not want to spend time with Steven also. Buck finally tells Blake that Clay may actually be Ben Carrington's son. Blake wants the kids to stop seeing each other until this is sorted out. He tries to get Ben to talk to Leslie but when Ben refuses to acknowledge that he could be Clay's father, Blake tells Clay himself. Clay confronts Buck and punches him. Clay tells Leslie who then confronts her father. Ben admits that he had slept with Emily but did not want to say anything so as not to hurt his daughter. Leslie tells Ben that she hates him and wishes Blake were her father. Gavin makes another play for Alexis at the Carlton. Alexis is game and the two go out on a date. Alexis is picked up on a motorcycle as Gavin takes her to an arcade and a malt stand. After the date, Alexis invites Gavin for a night cap but Gavin will wait for the second date to bed Alexis. Jackie's attempt to get Garrett and Dominique back together has failed. Jackie asks Nick to stop seeing Dominique but there is no way that Nick is going to do that. Jackie then talks to her mother for one last plea but Dominique tells her daughter that she will not reconcile with Garrett. If the two will not reconcile, then Jackie wants to go back to New York to be with her father - right away. Dominique complies. Some mysterious guy checks out the phones in the Carrington mansion before the wedding. What could this guy be doing? Krystle awakens Alexis to know it but Alexis does not know what she is talking about. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Cassie Yates ... Sarah Curtis * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Richard Lawson ... Nick Kimball * Troy Byer Bailey ... Jackie Deveraux * Richard Anderson ... Buck Fallmont * Neil Dickson ... Gavin Maurier * William Beckley ... Gerard * JoAnne Astrow ... Dr. Miller * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * Randy Olea ... Workman Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * Cassie Yates (Sarah) departs the cast. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.